


是个合集

by Narikso (orphan_account)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: OOC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Narikso
Summary: 18年的补档每一章节为独立的短篇，章节名就是短篇标题
Relationships: mob主
Kudos: 5





	1. 洗脑相机

**Author's Note:**

> 以前发过但那时候在扫黄，有人说这里也会被叫去喝茶就删了……看样子不会  
> QQ空间去年今日提醒了我还有这些东西，就当做更新了，不知道以前发没发过狮主（愉快地塞进这个合集了
> 
> 发的都是未经修改过的草稿，修改过后的我找不到了，出坑很久了不想再校对一遍，如果有读不通顺的地方那就这样吧，已经orphan work了应该改不了，好烦恼哦但是也没办法，唉w

用烂的本子梗

……看过好几本的都是绅士;3

dirty talk有1点

男人欣喜地捧着一部平平无奇的相机，仿佛得到了世界的珍宝一样。这部相机并不是当下最新的款式，也不知是什么厂家生产的，看起来还有点寒酸。

男人的欲望已经微微抬头，可他正在校门口，不想引人注意的他不得不强忍着自己心中的渴望。

喝完最后一口冰镇可乐，下课的钟声恰好响起，他站起来，捏扁罐头扔进垃圾桶。

他激动不已，深呼吸了几口才勉强抑制住颤抖的双手。

学生们三三两两走出校门。男人在心中焦躁地说：不是，不是这个。

他还没有出来吗？

男人急得跺了跺脚，终于，姗姗来迟的目标出现在他的视线范围内。

来栖晓。

男人光是念着这个名字，舌头就跟舔到了蜂蜜一样。

他想更多地叫出这个名字。

男人迫不及待冲上前去，挡住晓的去路。

晓被吓了一跳，像只受惊的兔子，困惑地用眼神向男人询问。

“晓、来栖晓……同学？”

晓迟疑了一会：“是我，请问你有什么事情吗？”

男人在心中比了个胜利手势，然后开心地举起相机：“晓同学，看这里哦。”

晓还没反应过来，就听“咔嚓”一声，他的意识中断了。

男人欣赏着晓镜片后突然失神的眼眸，满意地对晓说：“走吧，晓同学。”

男人居高临下看着晓，一副运筹在握的样子。

……

短暂的沉默之后，面前的人抬起头来。

“恩！”

黑发的男孩开心地笑着，绕到男人手边，亲密地挽上男人的手臂，胸膛都不知廉耻地贴在男人手臂上去了。

男人感受着正值青春的高中生的体温，伸出另一只手亲昵地揉揉晓的头发。晓享受般眯起了眼睛。

真可爱。

男人篡紧了相机，有了这个东西，自己一直隐秘的欲望终于能得到释放了。

男人将晓带到预约好的爱情旅馆，路人羡慕的眼神让男人足了面子。男人关上门的第一件事，就是把晓按在门上狠狠地亲吻。

“唔……”

晓没有丝毫反抗，伸出舌头，青涩又懵懂地迎合着男人。书包被粗暴地扔在地下，男人的手伸进晓的裤子里，隔着纯棉的内裤揉捏着富有弹性的臀瓣。

“你发情了哦，母猫。”

男人在他的耳边说道，抚弄着晓的前端。未经人事的晓被他套弄几下很快就去了，靠在门上仰着头喘气。男人舔了舔手心温热的浊液，伸手摘下晓的眼睛。

美丽的双眸泛着水光，比女人都长的下睫毛被泪水濡湿，可怜地耸拉着。晓难受的抓着衣服，双腿微微颤抖着，一副令人宰割的模样。

男人将手掌的液体涂抹在晓的校服上，牵起晓的手，也不管晓踉跄的步伐，粗暴且迫不及待地把他带到床前。

“让我想想，这次就让你穿着校服吧。晓酱穿校服的样子超正点的~”

即使能对男人的做出回应，晓的表情还是呆愣的。

“哎呀，看来还没适应呢。”男人解开晓的校服外套，将纯白的衬衣掀至胸前，露出晓粉嫩的乳头。

男人温柔地爱抚着身下人小巧可爱的乳头，看着晓的乳粒因为突然接触到冷空气而更加明显，男人的小帐篷搭得更高了。

“啊呜！”

男人低头含住乳头，用舌尖挑逗着乳孔，像是想钻进去一样。晓不自觉挺直了腰身，男人趁机将手滑入他的背部，沿着背部弧线瘙痒般游走着，惹得晓难受地扭动着身子。

晓的皮肤像小婴儿一样光滑细嫩，给了男人极大的享受。男人将一条腿挤进晓想合拢的双腿中间。

“晓酱这么迫不及待呀？”

欣赏着被吮吸得发红的乳尖，男人只朝上面轻轻吹了一口气，都引得晓一阵颤抖。

“呜……我想要。”

从未知晓过这种感觉的十几岁男孩，在接连不断的挑弄之下，身体已经化成了一滩水。黑发凌乱，脸颊潮红，被切断理性思绪的晓尽全力去向男人求爱。因为男人对晓说过“发情”“母猫”之类词语，晓就像接到命令般，双手环住男人的脖子，用胯间小幅摩擦着男人的大腿。

相机已经被男人妥善地放在了桌上，男人心头涌上无尽的喜悦。他故意慢条斯理脱下晓的校裤，将晓的裤头半褪到小腿。

“第一次就帮你做啦，以后要记得自己扩张哦。”

男人将晓翻了个身，让晓跪趴在柔软的床上。后面的私处被看得一清二楚。

“好，我知道了。”晓乖巧地回答。

“乖孩子，再把屁股抬高点。”

男人从床头柜里拿出带有媚药成分的润滑剂，边给晓扩张，边观察着晓一惊一乍的反应。

“咦——！”晓突然绷直了后背。

“哦哦？是这里吗？”

男人修长的手指搔弄着刚才的地方，看见身下人的反应淡了点，又往旁边移了一点。

“唔！”

“啊，是这里没错啦！”感受到肉壁猛地收紧。男人继续扩张着，直到穴中湿润一片。估摸着差不多了后，男人停止了扩张。

衣冠整齐的男人扯了扯领带，拉下裤拉链，灼热得像根铁棒的丑陋欲望顶在晓的后穴口。

“打扰啦——”

说罢，一个挺身，硕大的欲望长驱直入，晓的脸贴在枕头上，十指抓紧了身下的床单。

“咦……啊啊啊！”

进去的时候，男人都能在晓的浪叫中听见隐秘的水声。

“看来晓天赋很好嘛？”

终于如愿以偿进入了晓的身体，男人长长舒了一口气。他将晓雪白的双臀分开到极限，好仔细观赏被撑得圆圆的后穴。

“谢、谢谢夸奖。”

看起来晓根本不知道男人的意思，只是循着礼仪回答。男人听后大笑了几声，抽插的动作更猛烈了。

“呜，不舒服……呀……！”

“哪里不舒服呀？”

男人故意没有去顶刚才发现的敏感点，坏心眼地咬住晓发烫的耳尖。

“再往旁边一点。”

男人按照晓的指示做了，晓接着用动情的声音哀求道：“再过来一点点。”

男人嘿嘿笑了一声，缓缓地将肉棒从晓的后穴中退出去。

“唔？”

晓不解地回过头。陷入情欲的双眼湿漉漉的。

“怎么了？”男人明知故问。

只会听从命令的晓撑着身子，向男人伸出双手，眨巴着双眼渴求道：“和我做爱嘛。”

男人猛地将晓压倒在床上，大力分开晓的双腿，肉棒狠狠地进入晓的后穴之中。第一下就顶到了刚才的敏感点。

“呜啊啊啊啊！！”

晓仰起后颈，男人不禁吮吸起纤长的脖颈，留下几个难以消退的吻痕。白色内裤在晓的脚踝处随着被侵犯而小幅度地晃荡着。黑色长袜下的足尖诚实地绷直着，整具身体都沉浸在舒服的性爱之中。

晓的敏感点不断被顶弄着，一阵又一阵的快感让晓发出更加淫靡的浪叫。

“要去了……啊啊……”

“哎？不行不行！我还没有插够！晓不能去哦。”男人佯装生气。

“呜……呜恩……”

晓发出小兽般的呜咽，只懂得遵循男人命令的他只好强忍着射精的欲望。

“真是个好孩子。”

“谢谢……”

晓从呻吟中抽出功夫礼貌地向男人道谢。男人心中的征服欲似乎快要到达一个顶点，明知道真正的晓不会做出这么破廉耻的事情，男人还是兀自满足着。

他的肉棒正在被内壁紧紧吸着，晓自身分泌的液体和润滑液一起将后穴打湿，随着男人的动作发出无法控制的水声。

“忍不住了……咦呀……！”

男人研磨着晓体内的突起，感受到肉壁突然绞紧，男人说：“我要加快咯，晓也试着扭扭腰嘛。”

晓含糊不清地答应了，可是晓根本不知道如何扭动他的腰来取悦男人，男人只好伸出手，一点点指导着晓。

“就是这样哦？晓同学记住了吗？”

“恩……记住了。”晓重复了一遍，虽然动作还是很拘谨，但是却让男人的肉棒更精神了。

“好聪明。”男人亲吻着晓的双唇，抢夺晓口中的空气。晓喉间的呻吟被过分地压制住，过了一会，男人结束了亲吻，晓被来不及咽下的口水呛了几嗓子。

得到自由后，晓的叫床声更大了。得不到允许释放命令的晓毫无廉耻地索求着男人。男人终于忍不住了，肉棒加快了抽插的速度，后穴粉色的媚肉都被快速进出的肉棒扯出来了一点。

“我要去了哦？晓呢？”

晓已经被操弄的说不出一句完整的话，男人最终在晓的身体里释放出自己的精液。

热流注入到穴中，晓终于可以射出来了，一阵抽搐之后，晓算是彻底没了气力，软绵绵地趴在床上喘气。

男人俯下身，抱着晓问：“舒服吗？还想要再做吗？”

“恩，还想要更舒服……”晓的尾音都带上了撒娇的调子。

男人直视着不属于“来栖晓”的失焦的双眼，轻轻地吻上晓的额头：“好啊，明天见哦。”

-END-


	2. 深蓝 人鱼梗

他被人从海水中捞出来，轻轻地放在冰凉的水床上。

他不适地动了动，水床已经凹陷下去，他感觉自己被紧紧吸附住。

“醒了吗？”

男人地揉揉他湿漉漉的头发，小水珠溅在他的脸上，晓清醒了一点。

晓发出一声痛呼，男人抓住了他的头发，迫使他仰头，背部不自觉的绷紧。他被训练了无数次，身体的疼痛已经可以自然连接上快感。

“看起来很有活力嘛。”

男孩的胸部像是女生刚发育的样子一样，微微隆起着，但又不至于太明显，挺立的乳头也比一般的男孩大。

男人又轻柔的抚摸着他的腹部，晓难受地呻吟出声。

男人仿佛要透过他的肚子摸着里面的东西，晓当然知道是什么，想到这里就心头泛起一股厌恶感。他反抗过，可是在男人眼里不过是张牙舞爪的猫咪，收拾一顿就好了。

男人的手滑向他湿润的鱼尾，深蓝色的鱼鳞在灯光的照射下非常漂亮，仔细观察还会发现晓的鳞片透着点艳丽的红色，鱼尾颜色却不似那么深，是浅浅的蓝色，此时正无精打采地贴在水床上。

晓躲了下男人的手，男人也不生气，低头吻了吻晓的肚脐。

巨大的水族箱占据了房间的三分之一，幽蓝色的光映射在水底，人造循环系统一刻不停地工作着，水底不时冒出气泡，男人把他放在这里有一段日子了。

时钟一刻不停歇地走着，晓知道已经到了时间。

男人翻开了鳞片，手指钻入晓身体里最柔软的地方，来栖晓想逃开，男人一把掐住他的腰，不久之后白皙的皮肤就出现了红印。

那里还是一如既往的温热，不同于滑腻的鳞片，里面的穴肉吸着男人的手指，男人在里面抠挖着，晓想推开身上的人。

男人突然加快了速度，全身已经软了的晓舒服的叫了一声，手顺着男人的手臂滑下。

“呜啊……疼……”

其实不是疼而是舒服才对，可晓并不想这么直白地告诉男人。

男人轻笑一声，在晓快要高潮的时候停住了，他知道这样做会让晓接下来真正高潮的时候更加舒服。

他抽出手指，将穴里的水带出来些许。透明色的液体滴在深蓝色的鳞片上，顺着弧度滑下。人鱼也许全身上下都是水做的吧，无论哪里水总是特别多。

男人将欲望抵在穴口，感受到肉穴分泌的液体已经流出来了，男人轻轻挺身，毫不费力就插进去。

晓的肉穴是个名器，男人不止一次的感叹过，抽出的时候一层一层的媚肉绞紧了他的欲望，晓本人却不知道自己身体有这么的美妙。

现在晓的肉穴比以前更加狭窄了点，也许是因为肚子里有东西的缘故，他的生殖道被挤压变小了，不过这样也别有一分风味，比以前更缠人的肉壁给男人极大的享受。

男人揉着他饱胀的胸部，晓身体开始颤抖，扭着腰想躲开。

男人冷笑一声，指尖夹住晓肿胀的乳头。因为连续且不知节制的玩弄，晓的乳头颜色已经深了很多，只有淡粉的乳粒还能彰显出乳头曾经也是粉嫩的。

晓咬牙，眉头皱在一起，像是在忍耐着什么。

“这么能忍啊？不觉得疼吗？”

男人停下抽插的动作，肉棒还埋在肉穴里，伸出手玩弄起晓的双乳。

晓抓住男人双手，可这点力气根本撼动不了男人，相反的让男人更加用力。

晓的额头沁出冷汗，他还在忍着，可是自然的身体反应是意志无法控制的，男人看到乳孔渗出了白黄色的液体，揉捏着乳头的力度更大了。

“唔唔——！”

一道白色的线条闪过，落在男人的脸上。男人没有去擦，继续催着产乳。

第一次的乳汁量很少，但是却有各种益处，男人舔了一口嘴边的乳汁，跟预料的一样一点都不甜，可是却是另一种程度上的美味。

男人重新开始抽插，晓的全身已经使不上力气，水床随着他们的动作晃悠着，晓没有一点不舒服的感觉。从刚开始的抗拒到现在的迎合，前后变化快得让男人都意外，他只不过按部就班地按照自己的方法进行调教罢了。

“啊啊啊？！”

晓的生殖道变得更窄了，像是要把男人的肉棒融为一体。晓只感到体内有什么东西要出来了，他不安地抓紧男人的衣角。

男人低头吮吸着已经可以自然分泌出乳汁的乳头，一遍吸干净吸另一边，抽插的动作也没有慢下来。

快感爬过晓的全身，肉穴被填满的感觉让他非常舒适。他开始弓起后背，寻求更多的抚弄，男人把他的乳头吮吸得更加红艳。

“快出来了吧？”

晓的肚子开始疼起来，男人亲了口他的额头来安慰他：“没事，我有办法让你不疼。”

男人又吸了一口乳汁，这次他没有咽下去，而是亲吻着晓，将晓的乳汁喂给他自己。晓不想咽下去，可男人在他体内不停的操弄，光是克制住自己，不让自己变成奇怪的家伙都够努力了，他更没有封住喉咙的力量。

晓没有好好咽下去，男人无规律的抽插让他被呛住，咳嗽了几声眼泪都出来了。

男人也没指望晓能好好品尝，他的前端似乎顶到了一个东西，他低头看向晓。

“这么快啊？”

男人再一次摸了摸晓的肚子，抽插的速度更快了，晓只能发出断断续续的呻吟，其中还夹杂着些许痛苦。

可是渐渐地，腹部的疼痛感减轻了，取而代之的是一阵又一阵的快感。

男人咬着他的耳朵说：“是不是舒服了许多呢？”

晓还没来得及回答，他对男人肉棒的排斥感更强了，男人借着生殖道分泌的液体，用力往他的生殖道里顶，晓觉得他的肚子都快要撑破了。

电流般的酥麻感爬上他的神经，上一次没有高潮让他这次的快感变成了两倍。

男人在他的生殖道内射精，晓跟着攀上了顶端，生殖道不时抽搐着。男人的精液洒在他的体内，晓自身开始分泌出更多的液体。

肉棒没有多做停留，慢慢地退了出来，带出来被液体稀释的精液。

“恩……”

晓松了一口气，高潮的余韵还没有过去，他的穴口就开始变大。男人拨开遮羞的鳞片，晓无法控制住自己，全身绷紧着，随后椭圆状的小卵被推出体外，上面还沾上了精液。

一个成功出去，其余的接着被拓宽开的生殖道，争先恐后从晓的体内出来。

肉穴慢慢地在合拢，男人见他已经产完卵，亲了亲他的嘴角。

“辛苦了。”


	3. 主播梗

现在我要抓一个小孩写色情男主播，到底是谁那么幸运呢？

(^▽^)是莲莲。

中午等咕定队的时候顺手摸的……短小不精悍，特别仓促，毕竟下本一触即发不容怠慢【

【终于开始了嘛www蹲了好久呢www】

【我也，每天下班回来就守在这里了】

【开始了开始了！】

弹幕飞快地刷着，直播页面出来了。

一位穿着某高校校服的男孩坐在宾馆的床上，用一只手挡住脸，另一只手抓住胸前的衣服。黑发毛茸茸的，双颊已经浮上了害羞的红晕。

【第一次来，这就是传的很火的那个吧ww】

【今天也请多指教啦——】

【这个男孩超棒，来了不后悔~】

【高中生就是棒喔！】

【不打马赛克吗？】

【可爱~】

一只陌生的手把莲挡在脸前的手狠狠放下，屏幕立刻给了男孩脸一个特写。

男孩咬紧红润的下唇，浓密的睫毛轻颤，眼角被化了淡红色的眼影，眼睛还带着雾气，看起来像是刚哭过一样。

男孩不知所措，抓着床单小心翼翼地看向镜头，准确说是看向拿着摄像机身边的几个人。

【好可爱wwwww】

【这样的男孩在哪里能拥有！】

【我可以包养哦】

画面里传出来低沉的男声：“先介绍一下自己吧，不少人是新来的呢。”

男孩不是很愿意介绍自己：“我叫……莲。”

【莲酱声音好可爱www】

【硬了耶】

【我也】

【喂，你们有点定力啦，虽然我也快乐w】

【继续继续！】

【你们是有多饥渴啊】

……

一番刷屏之后，男人又说道：“现在就惯例吧。”

莲低下头，揪着衣服，镜头又给他了一个特写。

【感觉他被欺负了？】

【这种感觉不错！超喜欢！】

【他好像快哭哇w？】

【呼呼呼~】

【wwwwwwww】

镜头跟着他的指尖，将校服扣子一颗一颗地解下。

【这个校服好眼熟】

【？？？快告诉我！】

【要干嘛，去学校堵他嘛(笑】

【手真好看哇，骨节分明，白皙修长的！】

【想prprprpr——】

【想让他摸……】

【wwwww感觉应该很棒耶】

名叫莲的高中生将校服脱下，然后是白色长袖校服，露出少年青涩的身体，镜头拉近。

【哦哦哦，美乳！】

【喂www】

【太坏了】

【可以线下见面吗】

男孩脱下黑红格子的裤子，夹着双腿不想让人看得更清。跟所有普通男子高中生一样，莲穿的也是黑色平角裤。

【内裤不脱嘛】

【全脱有啥好的呀，这样就不错】

莲捂住脸，坐在床上，双膝并拢挡在胸前，底下却是门户大开。画面立刻给了镜头。

【www超赞！】

【摄影师真的好懂】

【还没发育好的感觉】

男孩磨磨蹭蹭地放下手，转而跪趴在床上，将腰部下沉，屁股自然地挺翘起，镜头再一次拉近。

男孩将头埋在柔软的床单上，直播间又开始刷屏，随后男孩的内裤被男人一点点扯下，然后男孩像是接到命令般，慢慢掰开臀缝，将手指伸进去扩张着。

【哦哦哦】

【录像了！live好棒！加油ヾ(◍°∇°◍)ﾉﾞ】

【粉色的——！】

【哇！！！】

【线下见面，我出钱】

【缺钱用找我】

【不缺钱，就是找不到这样对胃口的小孩】

【出现了，金主大人们w！】

男孩极其不情愿摆出了各种羞耻的姿势，弹幕一直在刷。

【拉下裤链啦——】

【嘿咻嘿咻o(*////▽////*)q】

【高中生的身体就是好看！】

【他在做援交吗？】

【感觉是被威胁的，有没有人管】

【prprprpr】

【看了还要说这种话，真是圣母喔】

【身体看起来很柔软】

【凹姿势？】

【你们wwww】

【双手打字！】

【klajdfklipoawer】

【你们定力太差！】

【截图截图】

等到观众看够了男孩的乳头和后穴，也差不多到了关播的时候。

【明天见啦！^ω^】

【听说明天用道具！】

【哇？！】

【明天继续全裸待机！】

【身心都舒缓下来了呢！】

关播前，连脖子根都羞红的莲小声说：“……下次见。”

【喔喔喔——！】

【录音！】

【下次请多多指教啦】

……


	4. Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 六一写的

@匿名：听说了吗，地下商场的花店那个事。

@匿名：啊，是买那几束花，然后w

@匿名：什么什么？

@匿名：我试过，一流喔~

……

外面正在下雷阵雨，晓结束了一晚上的打工，在地铁口站了半天也不见雨势变小。

冷风灌进他的衣服里，还没到雨下，他的眼镜上就有几滴飘进来的小雨点，真是一个非常糟糕的天气。

他的手里随意抓着自己包好的几束花，由艳红的玫瑰，清丽的水仙，灿金的合欢花组成，乍一看毫无美感，搭配突兀，可是这刚好是他们想要的效果。

这样的搭配没有人能想得出来，他们把这样的花束当成一种暗号。

他们商量好了般，每次都装作不在意在附近晃荡，晓来上班后会特意等一会，按下心中的急迫，无比自然地买了这几束花朵，让晓包起来，接着假装检查花朵，将房卡放进花束里面去，再送给身为店员的晓。

看着这么大的暴雨，晓连赴约的心情都没有了。

他翻到房卡背面，这个人明显是新手，背面都不记得贴一个联系方式，放鸽子都没办法通知，晓当然也没有好心到主动联系爽约。

就当做照顾新人吧。

在暴雨中，即使打着伞，他的裤腿还有衣服下摆几乎都是湿的，今天的风还特别大，他打伞都变得非常艰难。

他甩了甩沾着雨滴的头发，后背靠在爱情旅馆的电梯上，长舒一口气。

关于援交这方面，晓给的定义是互利双赢，解决生理需求之后还能大赚一笔，非常划算。

对于他们来说，男孩不会怀孕，怎么玩都可以，而晓也需要解决青春期的荷尔蒙问题，双方的目的不同，却一拍即合。

只是SM的话晓会干脆地拒绝，他不喜欢疼痛。上次那个疯子还想用电击调教他，差点被他踹到断子绝孙。

“叮——”

电梯门应声打开，晓走了一圈总算找到房间，他还以为一抬头就可以见到。

还没等他刷卡，门就从里面开了，一脸焦急的男人看到门口的来栖晓愣了一会。

晓微笑着，他的眼镜被他摘下来拿在手里，黑发乖乖巧巧地贴在额头上，眼角微微上挑着，此时已经逐渐生出了媚意。

“不打算让我进去吗？”

介于青涩的男孩和成熟的青年之间的美感，男人从来没见过这样的少年，少年还逗弄他般眨眨眼睛。他咽了口吐沫，侧身让晓进来。

晓脱下湿透的外套扔在沙发上，看到床上胡乱摆放的各种道具挑了挑眉，现在的大人都那么喜欢用冷冰冰的玩具，而不自己亲自上阵吗？

他把男人丢在身后，径直走向浴室，又像是想起什么，只穿着一条内裤从浴室探出半个身子：“要一起先洗个澡吗？”

少年身上还有昨天别人留下的吻痕，青青紫紫地遍布全身。来栖晓的皮肤很嫩，像小婴儿一样，也是容易留下吻痕的体质。

男人当然是选择赴约。

浴缸容纳两个人没问题，他们紧紧挨在一起，男人两手就可以嵌住少年纤细的身体，用大拇指指甲戳弄着晓已经挺立的乳头。

“唔……”

晓发出舒服的闷哼声，和男人借着氤氲的水汽进行了一个湿漉漉的深吻。晓的手也没有闲着，在水下熟练地抚弄着男人精神的欲望，男人的手指刚想碰晓的后穴，晓突然抓住男人的手，贴在男人耳边说：“我不喜欢那里进水，我们到床上好不好？”

以前一次在浴室里疯狂的群交给晓的印象实在不好，几个大男人塞满了浴室，抓着他的四肢，强迫他摆出各种方便操弄的姿势。

他忘了被玩了多久，他最后瘫在浴缸里，身上全都是腥臭的白浊精液，看起来就像是用精液洗了澡一般。耳边不时传来“咔嚓”的拍照声，还有闪光灯刺着他失神的双眼，晓在那个时候连喘气都觉得疲惫，根本没工夫去阻止他们。至于照片会被流传到哪里，晓不想知道，无非是更多的人想要买花。

就算只有一个人，晓还是非常抗拒在这种环境中做爱。

晓说话时呼出的热气挑逗着男人的理智，水珠顺着打湿的黑发滴在男人的肩上。

等他反应过来，他已经被男人扔在软绵绵的大床上，他们身上都没有擦干，水滴沾湿了身下的床单，身下的几个假阳具膈得晓难受，晓把脸旁的拉珠拿起来扔到一边。

“你怎么那么急？让我擦干再说啊。”

晓慢悠悠地伸出脚，他的脚趾滑在男人的大腿上，接着滑向男人的囊袋，随后用脚心暧昧地摩擦着男人的肉棒。他从一开始对足交这个名词的陌生，到现在的轻车熟路，前后不过一星期的时间。

“总感觉有点小。”

晓挑衅地冲男人笑着说，灰眸中映射出男人听见后阴沉的脸。

晓舔了舔嘴唇，他感觉男人的欲望似乎又大了一点，脚心下都能感觉到肉棒的热度。

男人抓起来栖晓脆弱的脚腕，拽向高处，晓被这一举动弄得不知所措，他被男人拉到床边缘，现在只有背部贴着床，下半身完全腾空。

他的双腿被男人打开到接近水平，纵使来栖晓柔韧性再好，还是免不了疼痛。

“你……啊！”

晓的下半身全部暴露在男人的眼中，男人把手中的跳蛋毫不费力地塞进晓的后穴，晓在浴室已经动情，来栖晓经过这么多的性事，身体会给出这种反应也是正常。

晓的后穴已经不是粉色了，是被长期操弄之后呈现出紫红色，男人有些遗憾没有成为第一批人。不过在青涩的高中生身体上有这么一个下流的地方，也别有一番风味。

晓的乳头被玩弄的比一般少年要大一点，但是还没有到紫红的程度，看样子乳头也在青春期里茁壮发育着呢。

他往外扯了一把晓，晓抓着床单不让自己滑下去，谁知男人更用力了，直接把他拽到地下。

晓双手支在地上免得让自己脸着地，瞪着一脸得逞的男人。

男人在调试着震动档位，调到最高的时候，来栖晓叫的更浪了，男人不打算一上来就消耗来栖晓过多的体力，权衡一下调到了适中。

男人想去拿一下润滑剂，结果看到来栖晓的后穴已经自己分泌出很多液体，男人试着把手指钻进去，小穴不知廉耻地紧紧吸住，里面似乎还有跳蛋的震感。

晓的喘息声不像故意为之的那种甜腻，仅仅只是忠于身体的反应，将声音让快感支配。

“你到底有多磨蹭？”

晓趴在地毯上，腰部自然下沉，男人从后面抬起他的双腿，没有戴套的顶端直接挤进肉穴。

来栖晓满足的仰起头，后穴被填满的感觉非常舒服。

男人两手按住来栖晓纤细的腰部，少年背后的两片薄薄的蝴蝶骨非常性感，但是配合着这具高中生的身体，硬是有一种更加美妙的味道。

晓的体内还有跳蛋，急切的男人没管遥控器，后穴连出来的线拖着遥控，随着抽插在空中一晃一晃的。

“等等，抬高点——啊啊啊！疼！”

男人抽插的更猛了，晓不得不趴在地上，乳头摩擦在坚硬的地毯上。他的乳头很容易破皮，这也是他不喜欢让别人总吸他乳头的原因。他不懂那些男人怎么对乳头那么执着，用指甲盖玩弄乳孔就罢了，还要伸出手头舔弄吮吸，仿佛吸久了就会有乳汁出来一样。

男人不知道晓的心思：“哪里疼啊？”

晓犹豫了一会：“呜……乳头、嗯啊……蹭在地上好疼……”

晓回过头，他的眼角还挂着泪珠，眼睑低垂，浓密的睫毛轻轻颤抖着。晓当然知道怎么样才能在床事上讨好别人，让自己免受些身体上的痛苦。

这些人都是靠下半身思考的生物，满足了他们的征服欲就会让他们变成单细胞生物，操纵于自己的股掌之中。不过也有例外的人，跟他们做个一次之后晓通常是用惯例的方法拒绝掉第二次邀约。

他只要说一句：“抱歉，花已经卖完了。”来者就会知道今夜没有他们的一杯羹，讪讪离去。

男人听后，故意按着他的肩膀，把他的身体往地上压。晓双手撑住自己的身子，但是随着操弄很快就没了力气，浑身软绵绵地趴在地上，胸部蹭在粗糙的地毯上，屁股高高抬起，肉穴吞吐着男人狰狞的性器。

男人力气大的惊人，晓想翻过身仰面都不行。

“唔！”

男人猛地皱眉，忍住了泄出的欲望，晓刚才突然用力夹紧了他的性器，腰部还在扭动着。

不得不承认，晓的技术非常好，这个年纪就有这么多经验也是很罕见。

传闻说的果然没错，这个男孩干起来非常舒服，不管是柔韧度还是小穴带给肉棒的快感。男孩已经过了变声期，虽然有着成熟的声线，但是他喘起来非常甜美，跟这个年龄段的孩子做爱真是太棒了。

男人用力一挺腰，惊得晓弓起了背，手指抓着地毯，最后只能在上面留下几道深深的抓痕。

男人的顶端碰到了跳蛋，把跳蛋往晓的体内顶进去了一些，紧接着伸出手在晓的双腿间摸索一会，找到了遥控器。

他毫不犹豫开到了最大，身下的高中生扬起头，也不管娇嫩发红的乳头蹭在地毯上，呻吟声提高了几度。

之后的几次，跳蛋在中途没了电，男人还没有发觉，他担心一晚上光是普通的性爱没有意思所以就带过来一大堆东西，结果来栖晓比想象中的还要美味，男人也不管洁白的大床上杂七杂八的情趣玩具，肆意地拉着来栖晓做的畅快淋漓。

晓最后跪趴在床上，让男人拔出来，老在里面放着也不是个事。

拔出跳蛋的过程很容易，毕竟肉穴里都是男人射出来的精液，还有晓的自身的液体，跳蛋出来的时候还带出了许多白浊，流在床单上也晕不开。

晓没了力气，直接趴在了床上，他的身上又新加了很多吻痕，下身压在刚流出来的精液上面，整个人看起来狼狈不堪。

男人最后抱着他又去洗了澡，在浴室的时候怎么也叫不醒晓，干脆趁着这个机会在浴室里做了一次。晓一直闭着眼，任由男人摆弄，看样子是真的累坏了，毕竟才上高中嘛。

屋内一片狼藉，丑恶低俗的情趣用品扔了一地，有些角落里还有干涸的精液。

第二天，晓穿好衣服，在全身镜前整理自己的衣装，羊脂玉般圆润的指尖扣上上衣第一颗扣子，再配上黑框眼镜，就像一个气质干净的好好学生一般。

男人跟死猪一样满足地睡着，晓找到他的钱包，里面果然装了一大笔钱。

他拿起鞋柜上那几束快要枯萎的花，扔进客厅的垃圾桶里。

下过一夜的雨后，迎面的空气非常清新，晓打开某个地下论坛。

@匿名：大家早安。

——今晚会是谁呢？


	5. 方舟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 总之这篇适合心胸大度的成年人观看

*

豪华的游轮在海面上行驶着，凡是能得到邀请函的人都是各个领域内出类拔萃的领头者，在这里，所有的法律都作废，没有道德人伦的束缚。

大的非比寻常的餐车缓缓推进餐厅中央，金色雕花的吊灯发出昏暗的灯光，食客们早已饥饿难耐。

十六七岁的少年宛如人偶一般躺在洁白的巨大餐车上，双眼被黑布蒙住，柔软的黑发贴在脸上。他的身上错落有致地摆放着寿司和花瓣，胸前则是点缀着甜腻的奶油蛋糕。

私处被娇嫩的花朵掩盖，肚子上讲究地摆着旗鱼寿司，僵硬的双臂上还放了切片的草莓，上面淋了琥珀色的浓稠蜂蜜。为了防止这些东西掉下来，负责人给少年加大了用药的剂量。

如果训练有用的话，这位名叫来栖晓的少年自然不用受这种罪。一开始胁迫他训练，为了锻炼他的忍耐力，按照训练方法在他身上各处放上六个鸡蛋，掐着时间给他身上洒冷水，掉下一个就从头开始，直到练满四个小时。可不管怎么来，来栖晓总是会乱动，肌肉抽搐还好，情况最严重的时候甚至差点脱水。船长没有耐心等着他适应，直接批准了用药许可。果不其然，效果越来越好，食客们也非常满意。

也不是没人干这个，那个叫做雨宫莲的男孩调教起来肯定会比来栖晓简单。只是经过血型测试，只有来栖晓是最适合的A型，为了一些观念传统的食客们体验，他们硬是选择了来栖晓。来栖晓也确实没让他们失望，特别是发现了来栖晓身上那股天然诱人的体香，更是觉得没选错人。男性很少有体香，开始时嗅觉灵敏的食客还以为是男孩身上喷了香水，知道真相后愈发喜爱起这道菜。

幸运的一点是作为盛装的器皿，必须要保持处子之身，来栖晓直到现在后面还没被用过，但这并不代表他的后穴就没有装东西。

冰块刺激着温热的肠壁，晓内心痛苦不堪，他甚至连控制身体做出反应的能力都没有了。视线被剥夺，还因为药物丧失了身体的控制权，只能跟具尸体一样忍受着。

每次上菜前都要经过繁冗复杂的准备程序，用来去除老化角质的过程最为痛苦。从睁开眼到体力不支昏睡过去，他每天都要遭受无数次这道程序。他的皮肤因为滥用的药物和细致的净身，久而久之变得极其娇弱，稍微一碰都会浮现出一个红印。热水冲完不久就用冰水冲洗，防止在食客用餐时出汗，来栖晓已经对这道程序麻木了，他不知道那些人给他用了什么药，就算频繁冷热交替他也不会生病。

负责人会根据食客们的要求在他的身上放各种食物，摆放的样式也遵循食客的命令。露不露乳头，遮不遮私处是他们说了算，大部分顾客会选择遮住，不直接露出了才更好玩。用前面还是背面也根据食客的喜好来，每次用背部上菜，后穴总是会被玩的很惨，比如将筷子伸进去搅动，再往里面塞一些乱七八糟的东西之类的。前端会因为后面的快感而挺立，但是因为是趴着的姿势，只能顶在餐盘上。食客们总是喜欢顺便玩弄他会阴，听着晓痛苦的呜咽声而食指大动。

食客们拿起筷子，开始用餐。如同上帝最完美的雕塑作品一样的男孩动了动手指，控制权逐渐回来了。

他们没有翻开花瓣去玩弄他的私处，有的吃起了发腻的草莓，有的吃起了寿司。等到其他部位的食物吃的差不多了，一位食客终于按耐不住，用冰冷的叉子插起男孩胸前的蛋糕，却不小心碰到了乳头。

男孩喉头泄出一声惊呼，握紧了双手不敢动。

不是没有过这种情况，只要让一个食物掉下来，他连续一个月都吃不了一点东西，作为惩罚给他注射营养剂。每次注射完毕之后，针眼附近总会疼痛无比，稍微一动都会让晓的脸色惨白。

他们插起摆放在男孩双腿上的甜点，咬了一口便放在餐盘里。其中一位食客坏心眼地挠了挠男孩的脚心，男孩忍耐着，脚尖都绷紧了。

食客们笑了起来，另一个人拿起容满红酒的高脚杯，将香浓的红酒洒在男孩的肚脐周围。男孩微微颤抖着，咬紧了下唇。客人开始饮用起男孩腹部上的红酒，一点点舔完再重新倒上去，盛不住的红酒顺着男孩的腰流下来，看起来可口极了。

男人们不约而同拨开花丛，男孩的欲望已经逐渐抬头，分泌出晶莹的液体。后穴的冰块已经完全融化了，在下身积起了一小滩冰水。

每次都是这样，仿佛计算好了时间，每次在用餐完毕的时候药效就会过去，来栖晓的身体会因为副作用而变得更加敏感。

嗅着空气中的花香和男孩处子的体香，食客拿着筷子夹起男孩的乳头，用力往上扯。另一个乳头被筷子尖戳弄着，仿佛想要钻进去。男孩胸前还有残留的奶油，食客们干脆低头舔舐了起来，让男孩感到胸前瘙痒无比。

有人舔着他的胳膊，慢慢地向上，开始舔舐腋窝。来栖晓已经被人们分开四肢，放荡地躺在餐车上。他想抽出手，可是身体没有任何力气，只有快感在侵略着他仅存的理智思维。

男孩的欲望也被含住，被老练的食客挑逗了几下很快就去了。食客满脸笑意咽下处子的精液，堆满油腻肥肉的脸凑到男孩后穴前，伸出舌头。

船上没有明确规定舌奸是不是开苞，很多食客都钻了这个空子，男孩的后穴已经被很多人舔过，为了美观起见，负责人给他和他的两个兄弟都做了永久漂粉手术，这样一来，不管乳头和后穴被玩过多少次，总能保持着最可爱的状态。

晓的手被迫握着食客们的肉棒，食客们粗暴地抓着他的手撸动着，晓的手很快被摩擦得发红，手背也被抓出了指印，这更加激起了食客们的欲望。

用餐完毕后，服务生恭敬地将餐车推倒清洗室。晓的身上被射的到处都是浓稠恶臭的精液，服务生戴着手套掰开他的臀缝仔细检查了一遍后穴，确认还是处子之身后，移交给清洗人员。如果被哪位破处的话，先要严惩一顿违规者，再将晓转到另一处地方。

细致的清洗过程开始了，晓没有休息的时间，还有很多客人等着用餐呢。

**

这艘游轮上设施齐全，就连小型游乐场都有。客人们在用完餐点后或闲着散步的时候，小型花园是一个不错的去处。

难以想象这艘游轮的主人是怎样做到在船上建造起花园的，甚至有鸟儿、蝴蝶和蜜蜂。一些娇惯罕见的花朵在这里也能茁壮生长，生态环境模拟的非常逼真，让人在一瞬间忘掉了自己还在船中。

最引人注目的是中间矗立的玻璃教堂，进去就会被绮丽的彩窗夺去目光，远离城市的喧嚣，仿佛来到了一片净土。

而现在，所有人都注视着站在教堂里那个不知所措的人。

他的额头上挂着透明水滴状的坠子，穿着露肩的洁白婚纱，脖子上戴着断掉的锁链，链条落在性感的锁骨上。他的手臂上点缀着翩翩起舞的蝴蝶，手腕戴上了艳红色的玫瑰花腕带，捧着一束瀑布型的白色蔷薇。

男孩青涩的身体线条被婚纱完美地勾勒出来，腰部左侧嵌着百合花，踩着梦幻般的水晶高跟鞋，长长的裙尾披在教堂青翠的草地上。看起来就像在静谧美好的教堂中等待着幸福的新娘一样。人造阳光从彩窗照进教堂，忏悔的音乐回响在小小的教堂之中。

他的婚纱是用七层薄如蝉翼一样的白纱制成，根本就不能完全遮掩住他的身体，欲盖弥彰的婚纱给人的视觉效果极佳，想必设计师也是费劲了心思。

忏悔室的门打开，密密麻麻的机械触手从里面伸出来，雨宫莲后退了一步，脸上写满了惊恐。

他不知道谁能救救他，呼救只会让看客们性欲大发，得到更粗暴的对待。

他的双手被吊起来，那束蔷薇花砸在地上散的七零八落，双腿被机械手呈M状分开，半透明的蕾丝丁字裤和雪白的长筒丝袜暴露在数双目光之下。

舌头状的触手不需要扯断内裤，毫不费力地钻了进去。舌头上有无数凸起的颗粒，此时正按着系统设定分泌出润滑液，舔弄着男孩的肉穴。

男孩胸前的婚纱被扯下来，两个像榨乳器的触手前端紧紧吸附在莲的胸前，从中间伸出一条坚硬的细针。

“啊啊啊——！”

细针不偏不倚刺进乳孔里，莲发出了一声凄厉的惨叫。春药正通过双乳注射到他的体内，即使已经承受过无数次调教，莲也永远不会适应这样的疼痛。

细针缩了回去，换上毛茸茸的吸嘴，吮吸着莲肿胀的乳头。像榨乳器的触手也在加大吸力，想把莲的胸部吸得更大。

“唔！”

莲睁大眼睛，他挺立的欲望被圈住，舌头已经从后穴退了出去，换上了又长又大的肉棒。触手的肉棒做的极其逼真，不仅具有热度，连血管都模拟到了。

即使是接受过润滑，后穴也接受得非常费力。触手模拟人的插入，借着润滑液和莲因春药分泌的肠液缓慢地钻进去，莲的腹部很快鼓起了一个条状的包。

莲快要怀疑这根肉棒是不是每次都能把他的肚子戳烂。肉棒每一次抽插都能摩擦到他体内的一点，可机械不是人，无法灵活多变，只有通过后续的程序调整才能做到最好。

当初测试触手是否能找到雨宫莲的G点，负责“花园”的人让机械触手们在莲的后穴胡乱冲撞，雨宫莲最后被做的昏了过去。其实早都找到了G点，负责人只是顺路再调教一下莲而已，没想到莲的体力是最差的那一个。

负责人重新设定了肉棒，不仅加大加粗，而且在肉棒没入时能触及到G点的部位通通加上了更加坚硬的凸起。

挂在脚尖的水晶高跟鞋随着激烈的抽动晃动着，另一只鞋早已跌在地上。雨宫莲在每一次肉棒的抽插中都临近高潮，G点被刺激的感觉太过强烈，而他的前端却被束缚住无法释放。

莲像猫咪一般的呻吟声挠着很多人的心，有些人已经走上前来。

水滴额坠还端端正正戴在他的头上，莲的视线被泪水模糊，眼前黑压压一片，看不清有多少人向他走来。束缚前端的触手一离开，莲可怜地只射出了一点精液。

他依旧被触手举在半空中，看客们通过忏悔室的控制面板控制着触手，让莲摆出各种各样方便上他的姿势。

仿真肉棒已经退了出去，只有七个人能在这里跟他结合。每当一个人在莲的体内射精，那人就会拿走莲的一层白纱，直到莲身上的七层白纱都没有为止。每次一个人走后，机械触手就会给他进行高效率的清洗，以此来保证顾客的体验。以出钱高低来排序，出钱最高的自然是第一位。

他的水晶鞋因为碍事被踢远，白纱在一层层减少，莲的体力也快到了极限。

许是因为莲麻木的反应惹恼了排在后面的客人，莲被摆成跪趴在空中的姿势，客人冲着白嫩的肉臀一巴掌上去。

莲痛得音调都提高了，很快，双臀上都是红红的巴掌印，莲也被打得彻底清醒了。

他的穴口的媚肉已经被翻出来，一时半会收不进去。客人又控制机械触手从忏悔室拿出跳蛋塞进去，通过观察莲的反应来调整震动模式。

莲已经射不出精液了，这几次都是射的透明的液体，已经被干到干性射精的阶段了。

客人跟着跳蛋一起侵犯着他的后穴，满意的发泄出来后，从莲的身上扯下一层柔软的纱。

最后一层白纱挂在莲的身上，他喘着气想，马上就能解脱了……

***

“好了，各位尊贵的来宾们！这个可是重头戏啊！”

金碧辉煌的拍卖场中，主持人在拍卖走了一对金发碧眼的双胞胎姐妹后，终于请出了最后的压轴商品。

贵宾席上的权贵们露出了感兴趣的目光。只见穿着暴露的两位美少年将盖着黑布的牢笼缓缓推到奢华的舞台中央。

“这可不是什么市面上常见的美人之类的哦，嘛，他本身就是上帝完美的造物啦。”戴着金色假面的主持人笑着说，他的嘴角弯起至令人厌恶的弧度，“不过呢，这个小猫咪一点都不乖，居然去当了怪盗——” 席上突然嘈杂起来，像这种高端的地下拍卖很少会出现这种情况。这已经达到主持人心里预计的反应。他保持着恶心的微笑，配着他的面具，活脱脱一个小丑般的恶魔。

“想必有些大人心里已经有了猜测，那么，很荣幸的告诉各位，在我们‘正义’的制裁下，终于‘逮捕’了‘无恶不作’的怪盗——”

贵宾席中有人稍稍坐了起来，有人饶有兴致地摸着竞拍牌。主持人干脆利落，一把将黑布揭了下来。贵宾席传来点点惊呼声。

“J·O·K·E·R——！”

只见黑发少年跪在暗红色的牢笼中，双手被缚，用冰冷的锁链吊在牢笼顶端。黑色风衣堪堪挂在他身上，而他身上的上衣被人恶趣味地划破，稍微一动便能将粉嫩的乳头露出。

为了突出他的怪盗身份而特意将假面给他戴上，眼眸半阖，少年的喘息声急促地不正常，黑发被汗打湿，虚弱地贴在泛着粉红色的脸颊上，仔细看的话还会发现他的裤裆湿了一大片。

“为了防止他用什么怪招逃跑，毕竟是前·怪盗呢。”主持人轻快地说，“我们已经给他打了市面上最最难求的蝴蝶致幻剂，就算是失禁也没有感觉的哦。而且我们惊讶的发现，怪盗先生的第一次还在哦！我们甚至为他量身定做了一套‘加工程序’。这几天我们也都在给他注射营养剂和一定量的致幻剂，到手就可以使用！”

这个拍卖会本来就是专门贩卖性奴，贵宾席上森罗万象，他们中绝大部分人无一不露出的下流的眼神，有的人已经抓起了竞拍牌蓄势待发。就连对男性不感兴趣的人也跃跃欲试。

“想必在座的各位都对JOKER的美貌有所耳闻吧，光是戴着面具就令人神往，在夜月下那如同精灵的身姿也是那么的美……哎呀呀，不多说了，开始竞拍吧！本次拍卖的跟往常一样！只是怪盗先生的一夜哦！”

贵宾席上的竞拍牌如雨点般亮起，主持人继续加了一把火：“差点忘了说，作为本季度最珍贵的商品，我们将每次都提供给最终得主一份蝴蝶致幻剂！如果您有能力每晚都将怪盗先生买到床上，让他按照您的想法来，当时是最棒啦！”

黑市上最难得的致幻剂，只需每天一小点，一段时间之后就可以完全控制人的思想。长达一年的用药之后，甚至可以创造新的人格，而使用者的意识却被埋在致幻剂所创造出的人格思想之下，以清醒的意识去面对失控的自己。如同制作蝴蝶标本一样，在意识清晰无比的情况下知晓自己接下来美丽又无法抗拒的命运。

牢笼中的人挣扎了一下，锁链发出清脆的响声，少年的呼吸急促了许多。

“看样子，怪盗先生还有力气呢。”眼尖的主持人大声说道。

竞拍的价格直线飙升，不愧是花了一番功夫搞到的人，摘下面具后的美颜与外界传言的艳丽完全相符，姿色是上等中的上等，还有那无人不晓的怪盗JOKER的名号，光是想想拍卖后的价格就令人贪欲大发。

为了提高质量，特地去请了专门的大师来调教，身上用的药自然也是极其珍贵的，就连道具也是遵循着调教的阶段，为他量身定做的。蝴蝶致幻剂是倒手之前就在用，自然也就一直注射着。

“唔……”

主持人看了一眼手腕的表：“看样子药效过去了，JOKER已经开始逐渐清醒了。”

强光突然打在他的脸上，JOKER不适地皱眉，光逐渐调整亮度，即使如此，他也看不清台下那些充满欲望的眼睛。猩红色的眸子扫视了一圈，后脑突然一阵刺痛，JOKER不得不微微仰起头，试图减轻疼痛。

“哦？这是在挑衅吗？”

JOKER优雅的脖颈暴露在冷清的灯光之下，汗滴从下巴滴落在精致的一字型锁骨上，充血挺立的乳头从难以遮体的衣服中露出。

他仿佛被人按在水中，周围的声音忽远忽近，眼前模糊一片，闪烁不定的灯光和定音的一锤，接踵而来的是针头扎进血肉里的刺痛，JOKER的意识重归于混沌。

游轮航行在一望无际的蔚蓝大海上，谁也不知道在游轮上会发生什么事情，也没有人知道游轮最终会驶向何处。

这里是法外地带，是欲望的方舟。


	6. 最后是狮主

狮主

寅爸爸我对不起你，嘴上说着最喜欢寅爸爸，实际上连阿修罗王都没合出来，谁能想到我差个杰克南瓜灯，自杀了

既然这样，就让寅之助年轻个二十多岁再让他辉煌一下

一只眼睛看视频一只眼睛在码字，BUG不管

稍稍忍耐一下就好了。

晓一直这么想，外界的非议也好，人们的有色眼镜也好，稍稍忍耐，假装什么都没有发生。这一切都是为了让寅之助在政治的道路上坚持自己的主张，越走越远。

被人称作少年秘书已经是很久之前的事情了，晓当初接近寅之助仅仅只是为了学习他的演讲技巧，完全没想过从政，更别说忍受别人在背地里的指指点点。

“久闻吉田先生大名了，今日的会谈还真是受益颇多。”

对方伸出手，与吉田相握，眼睛却往晓那里不停地瞟。

“啊啊，这位就是吉田先生的秘书吗？真是一表人才呢，请多指教。”

对方得体地向晓微笑，晓回以公式化的回答。

“哪里哪里，您太抬举我了。之后也请多多关照。”

吉田略微上前一步，挡住对方的目光，毫不别扭地开口，引起新话题。

晓在暗中松了一口气，他将散发别在耳后，用这种小动作缓解心里的压力。

送走对方后，两人在回去的路上一直沉默。

又是那种事情吗……

晓咽下厌恶感，数不清多少次了，与吉田先生交谈过的道貌岸然之徒总会隐晦地提到他，目的无非一个：将他送到他们的床上。

在吉田陷入低谷期时，走投无路的晓曾经自暴自弃地应约过，还没走几步就被吉田狠狠训了一顿，最后吉田硬是撑过去。他从来不知道一向和蔼的吉田会这么凶，也就从那次，吉田一直注意着别人对他的秘书的龌龊心思。

但这次和以往每一次的危机都不一样。已经有谣言说吉田挪用了大额公款，种种证据都把矛头指向了吉田。吉田寅之助正处于大好的上升期，如果再加把劲的话，坐上党派的第一把交椅只是时间问题。能在这种时候捏造谣言污蔑倡导光明社会的吉田，地位自然高，别人在暗他们在明，不能主动防御，只有被动补救。

莫名其妙的邀约突然多了，就连名不见经传的小议员都敢约吉田，总是谈些不知所谓的东西，吉田当然知道他们的目的是什么，心情一直极糟，面对晓还是告诫他不要擅自行动。

没有人能帮他们，晓是知道的，党派之间的鬼鬼祟祟，甚至已经开始建立起小群体，吉田早都察觉到了吧。可是他们没有任何办法，光是处理跟苍蝇一样烦的负面信息就够焦头烂额的，不管怎么给媒体施压，谣言依旧风生水起。

吉田一手提拔上来的心腹有些已经显露出去意，吉田也不做挽留，离开比落井下石好多了。

吉田打起精神，对晓强撑起一个笑容，象征老去的白发又多了：“辛苦了。”

两人在车站分别，即使是取得诸多成就的今天，吉田依旧坚持搭乘公共交通工具，亲民形象更加深入人心。

可现实告诉他们，对方来头不小，再这样被动迎击，迟早要被打垮。

黑色轿车徐徐停在他的身旁，从中下来西装革履的中年人给晓打开后座车门。

晓把手机关机，伸手松了松领带，长叹一口气。他当然知道自己接下来会干什么，但只要撑过去……他不想让吉田和他这几年的辛辛苦苦的努力毁之一旦。

来栖晓望着车窗外不停变换的场景，远离了都市的繁华，车逐渐驶向郊区。夜幕降临，即使打开了车灯，晓仍不知道自己身在何处。

到了别墅，中年人恭敬地给晓带路，但是他轻蔑的语气还是没有藏好，大厅里的仆人隐晦地投来猜忌的目光。

打开走廊尽头那扇门，坐在暗红色真皮沙发上的男人晃着酒杯，见晓来了毫不意外。

仆人和中年人一同退出房间，紧锁房门。

晓咬住下唇，还没开口，那人发话了：“真是勇气可嘉，不过我看不出你的诚意啊？”

晓被问住了：“诚意？”

男人嗤笑一声：“你穿这么多是想跟我谈公事吗？”

晓的眼睛黯淡下去。

狮童正义。

来栖晓瞒着吉田私下调查过，对方似乎特意引诱他，连陷阱都懒得设，大咧咧告诉晓他的真实身份。

来栖晓刚查到的时候难以置信，私下里向自己信得过的记者问，得到的答案却是，狮童身后的势力雄浑，就连黑社会的头目都跟他有过密切的接触。

这个名字简直是最大的笑话。

来栖晓扯掉领带，压着自己内心的抗拒，脱下裁剪得体的西装外套，在狮童饶有兴致的目光下解开皮带，裤子直接落在脚跟，露出纯白的内裤。

“这种事不是第一次了吧？”

来栖晓没有回话，他抓着白色衬衫下摆，迟迟不肯脱下。事实上，他从来没做过这种事。

“这就是你的‘诚意’？”

晓闭上眼，咬牙把捏皱的衬衫脱掉，手指勾住内裤边缘，颤抖地拉下。

粉嫩的乳尖一看就是没被用过，没有赘肉的小腹摸起来手感一定很好，白嫩皮肤下藏着并不明显的肌肉，晓一直忙于文职工作，只保持了最基本的形体。

来栖晓伸手挡住私密部位，低头盯着脚尖。他全裸站在狮童面前，而狮童却气定神闲地喝着红酒。

晓注意到金色雕花圆桌上放着一堆丑恶的假阳具、拉珠、跳蛋之类情趣用品，与这间房间奢贵华丽的气氛格格不入。

狮童一言不发，欣赏着晓遮遮掩掩的样子，眼睛接着扫向胡乱放在地上的衣服。

晓猜不出狮童到底在想什么，他只得按照最肤浅的猜测，慢慢蹲下来，捡起还有热度的衣服，整整齐齐地叠好，摆在脚边。

狮童似乎满意了，开口说：“求人……不该土下座吗？”

晓睁大眼睛，灰眸里映出现在选举呼声最高的狮童的脸。

“怎么？不敢相信吗？完全看不出来我是这种人吗？”

来栖晓没有回话，他完全猜不准这个男人的心思，要是说了什么让他不高兴的话，能不能完好回去是一回事，最重要的是会不会放过吉田寅之助。而狮童完全猜透了他的心思，就算求助于吉田老师的那一方势力，也撼动不了狮童的根基，摆在来栖晓面前最好的选择就是接受这个长期交易。

狮童当然看出来晓不常干这档子事，粉色的乳头还不能说明吗？只有被玩弄了很久，乳头会变大，颜色才会加深。

晓没有再遮掩，双腿合拢，优美的腿部曲线在灯光下更加美好，接着他缓缓跪下，挺直后背正坐着，然后将双手放在大腿上，上半身低下，额头磕在地上。旁边是叠的整齐的西装。

他身上鸡皮疙瘩都出来了。狮童对他的羞辱让他愤怒，然而他却什么都不能反抗，他来到这里就已经做好了心理准备，但切实体验还是另一回事，狮童扭曲的性癖实在是让人难以忍受。

狮童站起来，随手从桌上拿了一个假阳具。他给晓准备的都是最大号的。

他抓起晓的头发，晓痛的惊呼了一声，假阳具随即送到他的嘴边。

“含住。”

晓只能照办地张开嘴，男人粗暴地将假阳具塞进他的嘴巴里，晓喉头泛起呕吐感，嘴巴被撑到最大。

“唔唔唔——！”

狮童松了手，拿起桌上的盒子，从中挑出针剂，抚摸着柔嫩的肌肤，颇有耐心地用消毒棉擦着，晓感觉到凉意，惊恐地看着狮童。狮童慢慢地将液体推入，不过是春药罢了，有必要那么害怕吗？

晓被迫改变姿势，跪在地上，双手支着地面，尽力含住假阳具不让它掉出来。渐渐地，后穴开始渴求着，分泌出液体，量多的不正常，吧嗒吧嗒地滴落在地上，很快聚成一小滩水。

晓的神智逐渐不清，狮童抽走假阳具，晓张着嘴迷迷糊糊的，呼吸加重，双瞳开始涣散。

一把将湿润过后的阳具塞进去，毫不意外听到了晓的惨叫，不过很快就在不断分泌的肠液中适应了，穴口被撑到极限。

狮童打开假阳具的开关，阳具在晓的体内发出闷闷的嗡嗡声，晓的头猛地被按在地上。

“继续跪着。”

光洁白皙的后背随着体内的快感颤抖着，只要走到晓的身后，便会看到他的后穴不断震动的丑恶阳具。

狮童跨过晓，走向办公桌。

“在我处理完文件之前，不准动。”

整个房间充斥着翻动纸张和批改文件的声音，还有来栖晓努力压抑住的呻吟声。

来栖晓闭上双眼，再忍耐一下就好了……


End file.
